HighWay NightMares
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'It's a locked door, a locked door. All efforts to waking up are in vain.' Aki is on the run from her dreams and the entity called Mad Slash. Faith and PsychicShipping. Surreal!DarkFic. Lots of cameos for the sake of cameos. GiftFic for The Man with imagination. There will be more focus on romance later on.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its charcters.

For those of you that don't know the drill._ Italics are nightmares. _**Bold is memories**. Nightmares when Aki is awake are normal because this is a Surreal!Horror fic.

Highway Nightmares

Or I Black Divinity

"_Hello Aki was I missed? Do you still love me Aki? Look at me. It's not a dream, it's not a dream. I love you still. Hey are you upset that I died because I'm back for you. Hey Aki look at me, hey Aki look at me." Says the long forgotten voice._

_I turn on my heels and see a man with bright red hair and green eyes. He is standing there is a suit with a white tie and leather gloves. His hair is covering his face and he is smiling with his arms outstreched._

"_God Aki my Arcadia Movement is gone isn't it? Help me get it back." Divine asks._

"_No! Of course not! You don't love me! I don't love you! I am in love with Yuusei and this is a dream!" I scream._

_He looks hurt._

"_Aki don't wake up then , stay here with me forever in our dream. All efforts to me waking up are in vain. It's a locked door. A locked door that even I can not open. I am trapped inside my mind, your mind let me come out or at least stay in with me. He says frantically._

"_Why can't you get out?" I ask in return humoring the dream Divine._

"_Because he won't let me." Divine whimpers with the only fear I have ever seen from him._

"_Who?" _

"_Mad Slash."_

"_And who is he?"_

_Ring-rinngggggggg._

I wake up beside Yuusei with a shift. I am covered in sweat.

"Aki are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, it was just a weird dream."

"How weird?"

"Well Divine was there and he was rambling about something called Mad Slash."

"Sounds horrid."

"It was. He said he was trapped in his dreams and mine."

"Well no more cake before bed for you."

Yuusei smiles and flicks my nose. I giggle and head into the bathroom.

"Hey Aki. Remember me." The mirror asks.

I scream and there in the mirror is my face in a white mask stands there thorn whips protruding from her back. Yuusei comes running and opens the door wide.

"Aki is everything alright?" He asks.

"I-I saw HER." I choke out.

"Who?"

"The Black Rose Witch.

"Oh Aki."

Yuusei sits next to me and smiles sadly. He brushes my hair back and stares into me with his big blue eyes.

"Aki, she's not here anymore and neither is Divine. He's in a coma after the prison took him he started seeing things and fell asleep one day and never woke up." He smiles.

I stop panicking. I mean there is no way this is going on it's a dream, it's a dream.

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that it'll be real." Yuusei says.

"W-what?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh okay I thought I heard you say something!" I grin.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" He snarls.

"I-I've g-got to go."

I put on a t-shirt and sneakers fast and go out for a run. I pass Jack on the way.

"Hey Jack long time no see. Where have you been?" I ask him.

"It's a locked door, a locked door. All efforts to waking up in are in vain." He laughs.

"What the fuck Jack!?"

"I want to see you scared face, drag you into my nightmare. Dragging you into my, yours, his nightmare. All efforts to waking up are in vain. All efforts to waking up, your nightmare. Fall asleep, fall asleep. A locked door, a locked door." He rambles.

Am I awake.

"Yes, yes Aki you are. I can hear your thoughts. I am Mad Slash." Jack, no Mad Slash says.

"I am awake."

"Yes dear, yes you are. It's a locked door. A locked door. Let the, in, let me in. I want to hear you nightmares, watch your scared face. Let me taste your dreams, I am your nightmare, I am your nightmare. Open wide and let me come inside you, your dreams, fantasies, delusions, nightmares."

"Fuck you!"

I run off.

"AKI!" Jack screams.

He chases me and I run off into an alley way, past Crow's patrol.

"Hey Aki who you running from?" he asks.

"Mad Slash." I reply.

"Who?"

"I don't know who he is but he is in my nightmares. And Divine, he put him in a coma and he is bringing the Black Rose Witch back."

"Oh it's about that. Aki Divine probably couldn't take the stress or somebody tried to kill him and you are not the Black Rose Witch. Stop running away, there is no 'Mad Slash'." Crow smiles.

"Yes there is he was using Jack to talk to me." I say.

"You never liked Jack so you are portraying him as a villain in your fantasy." Crow explains.

"No. not fantasy, nightmare. I am your nightmare." Jack hisses.

"SHUT UP!" I scream and punch Jack.

"All he said was he was worried about you! What is wrong with you Aki!" Corw screams back.

"A locked door, a locked door. All efforts to waking up are in vain." Jack says.

I take off again and run away again with Crow calling Yuusei. I can't go home, I don't want Yuusei possessed by Mad Slash like Crow and Jack. I sit in a darkened apartment and fall asleep.

"_Hi Aki, believe me now?" Divine asks._

"_Yes but I still won't help you."_

"_Why not Aki?"_

"_Because you are evil and you don't deserve freedom."_

"_Suit yourself, by the way Aki the more you sleep the harder it is to wake up. And eventually, a locked door, a locked door, all efforts to waking up are in vain."_

I wake up to see a man with silver hair and yellow eyes with bags under them.

"Is Mad Slash chasing you too?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer.

He hands me a packet of pills.

"These are caffeine pills so you can stay awake. And this cd is to block out all the sounds of people talking." The man walks off.

Jack bursts in and the door hits the man and slams him to the floor knocking the man out instantly. The man's hood flls off and his silver hair tumbles out. Dragan and Brave run in and pick him up.

"Hey Aki was he telling you about his fantasy? He came up with something called Mad Slash. I hope he feels better when he wakes up." Brave smiles.

I walk past Jack and his smile splits his face in two.

"It's a locked door, a locked door. All efforts to waking up are in vain. Your nightmare, their nightmare. He's never going to wake up you know. Your nightmare, your twisted fantasy." He sings.

I run off into the dark with the music playing and the caffeine pills in hnd. Maybe I can find another runner. Maybe I can outrun my dreams.


End file.
